After the Fact
by rougheyes0215
Summary: Bella is done with Edward. What happens when she meets a girl at a café? Will Edward let go that easily? Read and find out. I suck at reviews, so sorry. Bella x OC. OOC. FemSlash. Follows the book, 20 yrs after breaking dawn. Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

AN: this is my first story so please, be hard on me. I don't mind. Read and review all you want. I hope to extend this to about 20 chapters. But who knows. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Also, all of S. Meyers creative ideas are hers. Bella is hers. The cullens are hers. The world my book is in is hers. Please don't sue me.

Prologue: The End of the Beginning of the End

It has been 20 years since I had married Edward. Things were wonderful at first. After it all settled down with the Quileute's and the Volturi, we spent all our time together. I met so many different tribes of vampires. I saw the_ world. _And for the first decade or so, everything seemed fine.

But then things started to change. I started to actually pay attention to him, and I began to realize we weren't right. I tried, I really did, to love him still. But I just couldn't find it in me. But I didn't tell him. I couldn't. Thank god for my shield.

So about 5 years ago I started to take vacations by myself. Just little ones, to scenic towns in the daylight so Edward couldn't come with. I had discovered a new power with my shield thanks to Kate. Basically, I could alter what people perceived of me. So my skin didn't shine, and my eyes were blue instead of golden, not that they were golden to begin with. The perks of having a shield. The Cullens weren't privy to my alternative feeding style. Yes I still went with them from time to time, but I preferred a normal vampire diet more.

I had been visiting the same town a lot lately. For the past year and a half, actually. I had fallen in love with it. It was quaint and pretty and the architecture was beautiful. And during the fall the scenery came alive with the colors of autumn in the trees. I wished I could live there forever. As the time passed, I slowly built the courage to divorce him. Thankfully, I could also block Alice's ability to see my future as well. Another trick learned from Kate. I spent days and then weeks at a time, staying in the town. If something seemed off to him, he didn't mention it.

One day, as I was sitting outside a small café, I saw _her. _I honestly never thought it would be a girl, but I didn't mind. I had kinda always known in the back of my head I swung both ways. I realized that when I saw Alice for the first time. My god was she beautiful. If she hadn't have been with jazzy boy, I would've tried to get with her. But no, I got stuck with Edward instead. Which I was okay with, at first. My human self had loved him, and all that he would give me. Then after a decade as a vampire, I saw that we just weren't compatible. The things he could give me when I was human, were the things I could give myself now as a vampire. I didn't hate him, far from it. I wanted to be friends. I wanted to stay with the Cullen's, just not with Edward as my husband. So that's why I was at a café in the little town of Skye in the middle of California, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my skin thinking of ways to divorce my husband. And then, well, _Her. _

She was breathtaking. That's when I knew I had found my true mate. She was shorter than most, but definitely taller than Alice. Her hair was cut short, and had different colors dyed in. She had cute little dimples and a few freckles spread across her face. She had her ears pierced, and snake bites. God were they sexy. And her eyes, they were such a brilliant shade of emerald green. I could get lost in them for hours. As my gaze continued lower on her body, I noticed how she covered herself up. A dark hoodie, with the logo of some band I didn't know. The hoodie did a good job of clinging to her chest, and while they weren't anything above a C cup, I wasn't complaining. She wore her work apron over that, it was dull green in color. She was wearing dark skinny jeans which I must say nicely showed off her perky ass. And a pair of black vans completed the outfit. I noticed a lot of bracelets of all kinds around her wrists. I was curious, but I decided it could wait. She was about 19 in age, and a solid size 10. She was perfect.

And then she looked up at me, and I felt it, like a little jolt of electricity going through me.

Judging by the sudden look on her face, she felt it to. Immediately after she blushed heavily and looked away.

With that, I decided it was time for me to go. So I paid for my drink that I didn't even touch and winked at her before turning around and walking away. I could hear her heartbeat quicken at that. I love my vampire senses. As I got in my car, I looked back to see her gaze had followed my path and she was staring at me. I smirked at that and closed the door before firing up my Shelby. I loved this car, from the looks I got for it to the sound of its purring engine. And with that I was gone.

I was staying nearby in one of the hotels, not that id be staying the night there. I had new plans for that night, and they happened to be following the girl home. Not that I'd be breaking in and watching her sleep, that was what stalkers did. And I was not a stalker. When I got back to the hotel, I parked my car and went to the front desk. I talked the manager into letting me stay an extra week after I paid for it.

As I went up to my room, I pulled my phone out and called my daughter. She answered at the first ring. It was good thing she didn't need as much sleep as a normal human, otherwise she would've been out at this time of the day halfway around the world. I asked how she and Jane were doing, and about the going on's in Volterra. She replied with the usual and told me about her wedding plans. I smiled at the thought. A year after she was born, she decided to seek her companionship elsewhere. While Nessie and Jake stayed friends, I'm glad it never progressed further than that. About two years ago, we bumped into the Volturi in Seattle as they had been sent to quell a certain group of unruly vampires. As soon as she met Jane, they both knew. I was a bit uneasy at first, but I grew to accept Jane. She may have been a ruthless vampire, but with Renesmee she seemed a lot calmer and happier now. She even wore a smile. And Aro was absolutely ridden with glee. He was it as happy as can be for Jane and Renesmee. Just her presence seemed to rub off on them, as they all became more friendly. They still killed without mercy, just not for spite now. Anyway, Nessie reminded me that the wedding would be taking place this October the 31st. I rolled my eyes at that, she always had a thing for Halloween. With that, she told me she had to go and hung up.

I sank into the nearest chair, thinking about how my day had gone. I was happy to hear from my daughter about her wedding. I still hadn't told her about my upcoming divorce with Edward. Oh well, I'll tell her when the time comes. I closed my eyes and recalled in perfect detail my mate. The blush she had, and how she stared at me, all going through my mind. I sat like that awhile with a smile on my face. Then the old grandfather clock went off downstairs in the lobby alerting me to the fact that it was 8pm.

I got up and slipped out the porch and into the darkness. I quickly made my way to the café and watched as she finished closing up before she headed home.

She started walking down the street so I followed. After about a mile she turned down a side street and slipped into a small apartment building. I turned my shield on to my fullest extent and disappeared from view. I could still be heard, and felt, but I was being careful. I followed quickly in behind her, and as she got on the elevator, I took the stairs. She got off on the second floor and went to room 221 before sliding her card and going in.

With that, I let my shield down and only then did I realize how good she smelled. Like strawberries and vanilla, with a hint of the woods. I was glad I had the control I did, or I might've gone after her then and there.

But I didn't, so I left and went after some despicable person. I only went after the bad people, as I felt justified at that. After I found my victim, who was beating some girl in the alley, I quickly swooped in and shoved him off her. I told her to run, and that's exactly what she did. As soon as she was out of sight, I latched down on his jugular and drank him dry. After that I dumped the body in the woods near a wolf den for them to finish.

I went back to my hotel to finish off the night, and couldn't wait to see my mate again.

The next day progressed painfully slow, until I finally left around six thirty for my "dinner" at the café. When I got there, I saw her immediately. And she must've sensed me, for right then she looked up and then straight back down. I could tell she was blushing and embarrassed. Almost reminding me of myself.

I sat down and waited for my order to come, not that I was going to pay it any attention. I watched her for the next half hour, much more discreetly then she watched me.

As I got up to leave, I noticed some new scents. Vampires. Shit. Well, if she smelt so good to me, she must smell just as good to them. I knew they wouldn't try to get her in a public place so I paid and left as quickly as possible.

I noticed the slight look of hurt on her face that I didn't wink or do anything this time, and I was saddened at that. But I had to hurry back so I could park my car, and get back to her just in case. As soon as I got to the hotel, I put my car in its spot and left immediately.

When I got back to the café, I was glad to see her still alive. I watched from the outskirts, and waited an hour until she left. The other vamps seemed to leave, but I wanted to stay just in case.

As she was about to turn down her street, I was tackled from behind. Snarling I threw him off me, and shielded myself from view. At that, he stopped moving and started looking around cautiously. I slowly walked around him and before he knew what happened, ripped his head from his shoulders. With that one out of the way I looked back to her, only to see him. He was smiling savagely as he broke both her legs, and at that she yelled in pain. And it broke me. So I yelled with a fury I didn't know I had. I was behind him in a flash, my only thought was his absolute destruction. So I ripped his arms off, and then beat him with them before ripping his head off and throw it into the nearest wall. I threw my lighter on the both of them and made sure they caught.

I immediately turned to the girl, and I was horrified at what I saw. Her legs would never heal fully, not with the damage done to her by that monster. She had lost so much blood, and I was afraid she wouldn't make it. I couldn't lose her, I didn't even know her name. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I leaned down, and bit her.

AN: Would you look at that. The prologue is done. And before you ask,the rest of the book is in the other girls pov. And its first person, so it wont be like this at all. Well maybe a teensy bit at the beginning, but you gotta start somewhere. Hope you all will enjoy the story


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Warning: Trigger scenes. Thank you for the reviews. I don't know how much I'll be able to update this with school and all but I'll try to make it once a week. Also, thank you Arabella Whitlock for pointing out a discrepancy. I have edited this chapter to fix it.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of Something

All I could think about was the pain. It consumed me. I felt the fire coursing through my veins as if was eating me alive. I wish it was. This must be what hell is like. I know I wasn't the best person in the world, but I was good, right? I guess not. My mind started to lose it after the first eternity. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to_ die. _I was ready to. To die alone, with nothing. What a legacy. Not that anyone cared. My parents were already dead so I might as well join them. Then the fire started burning out, leaving my mind more capable of rational thought. Finally, the end I was waiting for.

Then it was over.

I don't know how long I sat there like that. Minutes, hours, days even. It couldn't have been too long though, right? After what seemed like forever, I could wait no longer.

I opened my eyes, wondering if this was the afterlife. And as soon as I did, I saw her. The lady from before. But, different. She was so much more this time. I could take in every detail of her face, her body. And she was breathtaking. As I was about to speak, an all consuming thirst roared to life in my throat. It was unbearable, like the flames all over again. The next thing I knew, I was running out the building looking for my prey. I found him, a homeless man passed out in some side alley. Before I could stop myself, I was on his throat drinking him dry. I couldn't help but moan in ecstasy as his blood ran over my tongue. "This must be what the nectar of the gods tastes like" I thought to myself. As soon as he was empty, I dropped his body before looking for my next victim. I could feel the power coursing through my body, and I liked it. To have so much control over other people is so exhilarating. I spotted my next victim, some gang banger in a flashy car. Letting my instincts take over, I strutted over to his car, swaying my hips to get his attention. "Hey sweet thing, you wanna ride?" he asked before winking at me. I smiled at him, "As long as the car isn't the only thing I'll be riding". I got in, and noticed how hard his heart was beating. I could also smell how horny he was. "Lets make this quick" I said before crawling over the console and sitting on his lap. "Oh baby, ye-", he started to say before I ripped into his neck. I instantly severed his wind pipe on accident, but it kept him from screaming. His blood didn't taste as good as the homeless mans, but it still dulled my thirst. I lapped up all the blood that was streaming down his neck, noticing how messy I had been.

"Hey there, you might wanna slow down a bit". I looked out the window to see the woman from before. I snarled at her, before jumping through the window to tackle her. She must've been expecting that, because she grabbed the back if my neck and thrust me to the ground. "Listen here ya lil shit, I didn't save you for you to attack me. I most certainly didn't do it so I would have to fight you. Now stop being a little bitch and calm yourself", she said before releasing me. I decided that she wasn't one to mess with, so I stood up and did as she said. I kept calm. "Now that you're fed, were gonna discuss a few things. Okay? Okay. You're a vampire. I'm a vampire. Deal with it. Second. Don't do anything stupid, like feeding in the day. And lastly, my name is Bella. And I'm your my mate", she said matter of factly, the last part with a smile on her face.

"Vampires? Bella?_ Mate_?" was all I could manage to say.

I was so flustered. Vampires? Really? What the hell. And then my mind realized all that just happened. I would've retched if I could. I just killed two people. What the fuck was wrong with me. And why did I enjoy it? Oh god, if I wasn't going to hell before, I surely was now. I looked back at her. I knew her, but from where? Then it clicked. She was the one from the café. She was the one who saved me.

"You're from the café, aren't you?" She nodded, and turned around and started walking away. "You coming, or do you prefer the company of a dead man?" she asked. Quickly, I decided I'd much rather stay in her company. "So Bella, mind telling me why I'm a vampire of all things?" "I bit you" she replied. I stopped in my tracks, "What?!" She noticed I had stopped walking, and turned to me. "Well it was either that or let you die, and I wasn't gonna let that happen. I'm not gonna lose you. Never". "Why though, I'm nothing special. My parents killed themselves off so they wouldn't have to deal with me." At that, she looked sad, so very sad.

"I'm sorry" was all she said before turning away. We stood there a moment, before she started walking again. "Come on, were going back to my place." "Why?" She looked over her shoulder at me, and smirked. "Because you're clothes are a mess and you need a shower." I looked down, and agreed. I followed after her in silence for a little while. As I was about to say something, she spoke up. "We've arrived", she said as she hopped up to the balcony and gestured for me to follow. I stood there a minute, before leaping up and going inside. "Theres the bathroom, go take your shower" she said pointing to a door in the back of the room. I stuck my tongue out at her, "I'm not a child, I know what to do". I went into the bathroom and the first thing I noticed was my reflection in the mirror. I jumped back when I saw them. "My eyes, they're… woah". "Yeah, they're red. Vampire remember?" Bella chuckled from the other room. I was a mess. There was blood all over my chin and clothes, and I looked like I hadn't showered for a week.

And then I started to notice other things. My hair was its original raven black without any of the other colors I had dyed in. My piercing were all gone, and so were the scars on my wrist. I looked more… refined. Beautiful even. I undressed and took my shower, noticing how much warmer the water seemed to me. I finished quickly, after brushing through all the knots in my hair. "So, my clothes?" I asked through the door.

She walked in, her eyes raking over my body. I could hear a slight purring come from her, and it was turning me on. "No, not now. You don't know her", I thought to myself. I cleared my throat, "My clothes?" I asked again. She frowned, before handing me a pile of clothes. I looked at them and realized they were my clothes from the apartment. "Why do you have my clothes?" "I got them while you were going through the change." "You know where I live?" She looked around sheepishly, "I may have followed you home one night…" I huffed, and got dressed quickly. All the while, she was watching me while purring. "Do you do that with every naked vampire, or just me?" I said snarkily. She smirked, "Only you dear. Mate, remember?" I huffed again, and headed to the main room.

I took a seat in one of the cozy looking chairs. She followed in after me, and started pacing back and forth. "So, are there any rules to being a vampire, or?" She stopped pacing, and took a seat in the chair across from me. "Other than don't get caught, not really. We can't be out in the sun light, and we can't tell humans about ourselves." "But weren't you were out in the sunlight" I asked. "Yeah, but I have a shield." "A shield?" "Yeah, I can alter what people see of me." As if to prove a point, she disappeared from view altogether. "Woah, that's pretty awesome" I said in awe. She then reappeared, and got up to walk out of the room. "Wait, where are you going?" I called out to her. "I have to make a call, and I don't want you eavesdropping."

After about 5 minutes, she came back in. "Come on, were going" she said hastily. "Where?" "To see a friend." "Fine" I sighed as I followed her out the normal way this time.

It had gotten dark since we first arrived at the motel. I paid attention to our surroundings, finally noticing how clearly I could see everything. Instead of going to the car lot, we went into the woods behind the building. After following her for about 5 minutes, we stopped. We were in a small clearing, probably about a mile from the hotel. "So this person were meeting, vampire?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible. "Yes, his name is Alec. Don't do anything stupid, and he won't hurt you. Okay?" "Okay, whatever you say Bella" She smiled when I said her name. And then I smiled because she smiled. "Wait, why did I do that?" I thought to myself. I had to admit though, she was beautiful, in more ways than one. I had always been into girls, as far back as I could remember. Boys just didn't interest me, plain and simple. So as we stood there waiting, I was looking at her. And I was enjoying what I saw.

"So, mind explaining this whole mate thing? I figured we have time before your friend shows", I said, hoping to get an answer real quick. Before she could say anything, her friend appeared.

"Hello Bella, it's been awhile." He said before hugging her. Before I knew what was happening, I could hear a growl rumbling from within me. He immediately let go, and the growl stopped. "Oops, didn't mean to insult your friend there. Or, Mate?" he said questioningly. Bella grinned before confirming his suspicions. "Bella, Bella, how scandalous. Eddie boy won't be happy about this." Alec said in a playful tone. I was curious who this 'Eddie boy' was, but didnt get a chance to ask. "Please don't tell him, not yet." Bella pleaded. "As you wish" he said before turning to me. "So who would you be, miss?" he asked me.

"My name is Marijane. My parents had a thing for spider-man." I said, keeping my eyes low. Both he and Bella chuckled at that. "Nice you meet you, Marijane. Now, if you don't mind, I need to borrow Bella for a bit. It's a secret, and the less people know the better" he said to me. "Sure, just make sure to bring her back" I replied. I watched them walk out of the clearing. I quickly got bored of waiting, and started to explore my heightened senses. This was the first chance I had since the change. I laid down and closed my eyes, and listened closely. I could hear so much, worms burrowing in the soil beneath me, ant walking across the tree in front of me. It was absolutely amazing. And then the smell, oh the smell. It had rained earlier, as I could smell it mixed in with the woods. I could also smell a pack of wolves? nearby. I inhaled deeper trying to find out. As I did, I smelled the most intoxicating scent ever. It was different than the blood from my first victims, it smelled way cleaner. So I took off after it, and found her nearby. A female hiker, and I stopped. I wanted her so bad, but I wouldn't allow myself to move. I may be a killer, but woman were not on my hit list. I stood there, rock solid for a few minutes, fighting my instincts before Bella showed up. "Come on, lets go" she said tugging on my arm. It wasn't doing much of anything, so she tried a different tactic.

She kissed me, with a passion. This was a commanding kiss, needing all my attention. Her lips pressed into mine, her tongue asking to be let in. So I did what anyone would do when being kissed by a goddess. I let her in. As soon as I did, she started pushing me into the nearest tree, one arm around my waist, the other in my hair. My hands were all over her, getting a hold of whatever they could. If this was heaven, I would've been on cloud nine. After who knows how long, she pulled away. "Still want that hiker?" she asked me. "Not at all" I replied. I wanted more, and apparently it showed on my face. "There's more of that waiting, in case you were wondering" she said with a devious smile.

We walked back to Alec, who was leaning against a tree. "Yep, def your mate." He chuckled. "Well, it was nice meeting you Marijane. And seeing you again, Bella." He looked at her, almost like a child to their mother. Curious. Before I could think on it more, he disappeared into the night.

"So that was Alec. Nice guy, once you get past his history." Bella said as we walked back to the hotel. "His history?" I asked her. "A story for another time" she replied. Soon, we arrived and instead of hopping up on the balcony, she went around to the parking lot. She walked up to the most expensive car here, and got in. "Get in" was all I needed to hear before joining her in the Shelby. The car fit Bella. Sleek, attractive, and filled with power.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as we pulled out onto the street. "To your place, I assume you want to keep some of that stuff." Yeah, yeah" I said as I thought about what I had there. "Hey, what happened to my bracelets I was wearing when you turned me?" I asked her. "They're at your place. I didn't know if you'd still want them or not" "Why do you say that?" She looked at me, her face full of sadness, and that's when I realized she knew about the scars.

"I may not have to cover up anymore, but I'd still like them. As a reminder." I said, remembering how I got the scars.

*flashback*

It had been right after my parents had died. I was only 15. My 'Friends' didn't give two shits about me. They all just started to ignore me, as I was the freak all of a sudden. The outcast. It had gotten pretty bad, but I was dealing with it. And then some guys decided it'd be funny to hang mannequins in the hallway at school. They both had a capital x on their face. One was labeled mom, the other dad. I went home crying, not even bothering to tell anyone. As soon as I got home, I went into the kitchen and got a steak knife. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted out. So I slashed my wrists. The blood was everywhere, and I started to lose consciousness. I was ready, so I closed my eyes waiting for the end. Before I fainted though, I heard someone break in the back sliding door. "Damn it, I'm a failure, I can't even kill myself right" was my last thought before blacking out.

*end flashback*

I winced at the memory. Bella must've noticed, because she put a hand on my thigh, calming me. "Its ok, I'm here for you" she said softly. I took her hand in my own, and that's how it was the rest of the way to my apartment. I couldn't believe it, but I was falling for her.

AN: so how is it? Not to bad? Thanks for reading. You guys are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the wait, classes have been killing me, and Destiny came out and my college finally fixed the problem so I've been playing nonstop, anyway here is chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Cinnamon

As soon as we got to my apartment, I could hear a whimpering sound before I even got out of the car. "Shit, Phaedra hasn't had anything to eat while I've been out" I cursed to myself. "Actually, she has," Bella said behind me, "I fed her when I got your clothes the other day" I looked back to her, thanking her. "You're the best, seriously". She just shrugged with a smile on her face.

I ran up the stairs, and opened my door. I was immediately pounced on by my dog. She hesitated a bit, unsure if I was her human, but then decided I was with a big lick to the face. "I've missed you too girl, calm down" I said as I petted her head. "She is a beautiful Husky, and quite smart to. Most animals fear us, because they sense the predator within" Bella stated as if it were simple facts.

I rolled my eyes at her, smiling that I hadn't lost my only other friend in this world. "So how did you come to have her; Phaedra that is?" Bella asked. "My summer job was cleaning the kennels at the local shelter. One day she came in, and I knew that we be best friends. So that night, I took her home. We've been best buds since" I said, and as if to prove a point, Phaedra gave me another sloppy kiss.

After that, I walked around my house, making sure everything was still there.

Then I heard the music playing from my room. I walked in to see Bella Bobbing her head slightly to the music. "So I take it you like Linkin Park?" I ask innocently. "Yeah, they were big about 25 years ago, when I was a human. Why do you still have them?" "Because I like that music. It's just so easy to get lost in. My favorite though is Of Mice & Men, or Beartooth. I can't pick which." I said as I walked over to my music shelf, grabbing one of their CD's. "Hear, try this". I slipped the CD into the stereo. I turned the volume up and waited for the song to start. As soon as it did, Bella jumped back. She wasn't expecting the sudden influx of sound. I liked my music loud. "This is I'm a monster, by Of Mice & Men. It seemed… fitting," I laughed.

She looked at me, and laughed as well. Even with the music as loud as it was, I could hear her laugh. That beautiful laugh, like a thousand angels. If I could've blushed, I swear I would. "I like it." was her simple answer.

"So, unless you want to spend all day listening to my kick ass music, what are we here for?" I ask, my tone slightly serious. She hesitated, and spoke slowly, "You have two options, and I'm hoping you pick the first." She looked down at her feet, unsure of herself, "You can either live with me, or leave".

I contemplated this, and decided quickly. But first, I had to ask her something. "Can I bring Phaedra, if I live with you?" She looked around before speaking. "Yes, _but _you have to take care of him." She said sternly, like a mother to her child. I laughed at her "You shouldn't try so hard to be serious; I makes you look like a mom. And if I'm supposedly your mate, that would make things a bit weird, don't you think?"

The look on her face was priceless, like she hadn't been told that ever before. She huffed in annoyance before disappearing from sight. "No fair" I say to the empty spot where Bella was. Before I knew what was happening, I was on the floor, Bella's hands all over me, not that I minded. I couldn't stop myself; she was tickling me in all the right places. "Stop, you have to stop. I'm going to DI-"I tried to say, but didn't get the chance. Bella redoubled her efforts, making it impossible to not say anything, I was laughing to damn hard. And then she stopped, standing where she had been a few minutes ago.

"Take that as a warning" she said, pushing her hair back behind her ear. I couldn't help but smile as I lay there. Phaedra came over, and laid next to me. I reached out to pet her, and hummed softly as my hands slid through her soft fur. "So when do you want to leave?" Bella asked me. "Umm, can I take some stuff with me?" I asked softly. "Of course dear" She smiled softly at me. I didn't want to get up, but did anyway. I walked around my little apartment again, making a mental note of what to take.

I started packing, and it was quiet between the two of us. I looked over to her, as I putting my CD's in a bag. She was just sitting there silently, with her eyes closed. I looked away, and finished packing rather quickly. All I had decided to take were my CD's and a few pairs of clothes. Bella said something to me, but I wasn't paying attention. "What was that?" I asked her. "There something I need your help with." I was puzzled. "Huh? My help? What could I possibly help you with? You're the older, better vampire, remember?"

She rolled her eyes, "That may be, but I still need your help. And since you are my mate, that applies doubly." I walked over to her, and grabbed her hand, gently rubbing my thumb over it. "Before we go any further, I need you to explain this mate thing further. And why you keep bringing it up." I said, looking into her eyes, getting lost in them. She sat down, pulling me into her lap. As soon as she did, I felt myself purring with happiness.

"So, you know the whole 'love at first sight thing'?" she said, making air quotations with her hands, "well, basically, it's real." I looked up to her, and she continued. "You see, a vampire has one true mate their entire life. Some find them early on, and others spend decades waiting for them. And the bond is so complete, so perfect, that there is no doubting it. From the moment it's made, it will be there till the end. Nothing can change it, not even if they both ran to opposite ends of the earth. And you can't hurt the other person in the bond. You simply can't, as it causes yourself so much pain. So when I say were mates, it's true. Do you remember when you first saw me? That feeling you felt? That's the sign of a bond." She finished speaking, with looking more at ease.

I thought about what she said, and came to one conclusion. We were mates. And I was hers. To the end of the world, I would be hers.

So I leaned up, and took her lips with mine. This kiss was nothing like the one in the forest, it was so much more. We started out slow, no need to rush. Soon, I found myself being pinned down, and I liked it. I felt a moan come through my lips, and Bella pushed her tongue into my mouth, I gladly accepted, and we fought for control over the kiss. I could feel her hands roaming, and it felt so good. I could smell her all over me, the scent of cinnamon. It was heaven, and I wished to be able to smell nothing but her. I let another moan out, and Bella started kissing my neck, going over my collarbone and down my chest. "…bella…" I moaned, and she started to take off my shirt. Then reality came back, and I realized what was happening. "Bella, as much as I love what is happening, we have to stop." She looked at me, upset.

"Not because I didn't like it, in fact quite the opposite," I said quickly, not wanting her to be upset, "But didn't you need my help with something?" She smirked and I felt better. "Yeah, I want you to move in with me, and I'm curious as to where you want to live" She said, a hint of hope in her voice. "Don't you already have a house though?" "Yeah, but I want to live with you, and you alone" She said simply, not caring to elaborate. "Then why did I pack today?" I asked. "Because, you're supposedly dead. And can't live here anymore." She said. "Dead?" "You've been missing from work for 4 days now, and I sent in a missing persons report" she said.

I realized what she just said, in a different way though. This was my new start, a new beginning. My past no longer dragged me down.

I beamed at her. "That's the second best thing I've heard all day." "And what would be the first?" she asked me. I walked over to her, and whispered into her ear "you're my mate" before kissing her neck. That elicited a soft moan form Bella, but I decided not to push it further.

"So where are we staying then? Your house?" I asked. She nodded, "Yes, but there's something you should know." I raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"About 20 years ago, I fell in love with someone else when I was just a human. At the time he meant the world to me. He was my world, and we married right after I graduated from high school. I was turned shortly after. I've been with him ever since, but about 10 years ago, I started to realize we weren't meant for each other. He wasn't my mate, but I never had the courage to say anything, so I'm still married to him. I don't hate him, and yes I still want him as part of my family, just not as my husband. The only person I want to be married to is you. So, when you meet everyone tonight, keep that in mind. I'm sorry if this is a lot to take in, but you had to know." She finished, looking relieved.

I just stood there, going over what she said. She was _married?_ I should be upset with here. I should've felt like a harlot, breaking up a marriage. But I didn't, I couldn't. It didn't matter to me. I was Bella's mate. She was mine. Simple as that.

"I hope he doesn't take rejection badly" I said, a bit of possessiveness in my voice "Because you're ending things. Tonight" She looked at me, and smiled. "I hoped you say that." She said as she walked back to me and pulled me in for a kiss. "We should do this more often" I thought to myself.

"Come on, we got things to do and people to see" she said while pulling me out of the apartment. I gave a quick look back, to make sure I left nothing behind. I picked up Phaedra's leash, and we walked down the stairs and out the back. Bella opened the trunk to her car, helping me put my small amount of items in. She then opened the passenger door, and Phaedra Jumped in, excited to be in the strangers car. I got in after her, and Bella walked around to the other side.

She started the car, and we were on our way. As she was driving, she giggled out of nowhere. She looked over at me and held her pinkie out. "Promise me something" she said, so I wrapped my Pinkie around hers before asking what. "Emmet is my big brute of a brother. He's strong even by vampire standards. I want you to arm wrestle him. Since you're a newborn he won't be able to win. He hasn't forgiven me yet for beating him all those years ago." She laughed lightly at the last part. "No problem" I say before holding her hand in mine.

We sat in silence after that, for what seemed like forever. We didn't talk for the next 5 hours, just held hands and comforted each other. It was a comfortable silence. I could hear Phaedra behind us, and she was going crazy being kept in such a small backseat, not even able to poke her head out the window. I was about to reach back when I noticed we had gone off the main road, and started down a lightly used road. After about a mile, we turned down another road, or so I thought till I saw the manor. It was huge, and one of the sides was entirely glass, looking out over the forest behind it.

"Welcome to Roanoke, Washington. This is the house." Bella said as she pulled up to the garage and killed the engine. As soon as I got out, Phaedra leapt out from behind me and made her way to the nearest tree. I was about to get my stuff, but Bella simply grabbed my hand and walked towards the front door. Phaedra came running, not wanting to miss out. We walked up to the front door, and Bella just walked in without knocking. We made our way to the living room before Bella cleared her throat.

"Family Meeting" she said to the empty space in front of her. As soon as she did, they came in. "This is Rosalie, and her mate Emmet" Bella said, pointing at a very beautiful blonde and the mountain of a man next to her. Emmet beamed and picked me up in a bone crushing bear hug. "Looks like Eddie boy is in trouble" he said before laughing. Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head, causing me to laugh. "That's Jasper and his mate, Alice" she said, pointing to a small spiky haired pixie. She was absolutely adorable I thought, before noticing her mate tense up. Did I do something wrong? "And these two are Esme and Carlisle, the head of the family" She stated. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Carlisle said. "It's a pleasure to meet you all as well." I replied.

"Edwards out hunting, if you were wondering" Carlisle said to Bella. She looked relieved. "So lets hear it Bella, who's this?" Emmet said bluntly. Apparently, discretion was not his specialty. "Its not my story to tell, ask her." She replied to him. He then looked to me expectantly, and I decided I might as well introduce myself.

"My name is Marijane, and Bella is my mate" I said, smiling.

AN: i feel like i couldve done better, but it is what it is. we finally get to meet edward next chapter. woohoo. anyway, thanks for staying with this. you all are the best. read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Again, thanks to Arabella Whitlock for pointing out an error in chp 2. Without further ado, here's chp 4. Definitely rated m now. You'll find out why. Have fun ^_^

Chapter 4: Oops

Emmet"s reaction was priceless. He looked like he just got the best Christmas present ever. Until Rosalie smacked him upside the head. Both Esme and Carlisle shared a knowing glance between each other. Alice smiled, as if she knew the whole time, and Jasper seemed relieved. I looked back at Bella, and she smiled at me, nodding to me to go on. "I haven't been a vampire for long, only for a couple of days. Bella was actually the one who turned me". I looked down at my feet, before continuing my story. "Umm, I am, was?, 18… I don't know. I'm also apparently dead. So, yeah, that's abo-" I managed to say before Rosalie cut me off. "What the hell is that smell. Are the mutts back?" I looked at her, confused as to why she would say that. I was about to ask what she meant by mutts, then felt Phaedra come stand by me.

"Oh, this is Phaedra. I couldn't leave her behind, shes my only family left." I said, leaning down to pet her. Alice bounded over, bending down to pet her as well. Phaedra didn't seem to mind, and licked her as well. I could hear jasper laughing in the back, and it made me smile. Bella stepped up, and took my hand in hers. I leaned back and kissed her. We were interrupted when we heard a call phone get snapped in half, followed by Emmet sighing loudly. We broke apart to see Rose holding two halves of a cell phone and a devious smirk on her face. Alice giggled, before getting up and going back to Jasper.

I cocked my head, confused, but she just waved it off. She took Emmet up the stairs, muttering about something to do with a cowgirl. Bella took my hand, and we went out the back of the house. "Come on, I wanna show you something. I found it a few years ago." Bella said as she sprinted into the forest. I immediately took off after her, following her trail. At one point we passed a cottage, but she didn't even stop to acknowledge it. We ran for a few minutes, ending up somewhere by the coast. Bella stopped, and held out her hand for me to take.

"Close your eyes, and don't let go" was all she said before leading me through the woods. We walked for a bit, before she stopped. The ocean was getting louder so I guessed we were near a cliff. "Open" she said, holding me from behind. I hesitated, before doing as she said. The view was… breathtaking.

I had no words for it. We got there just as the sun was rising, and It seemed to light the whole world on fire. We were in a clearing, surround on three sides. The trees looked ancient, and were framed perfectly in a circle. The light was cascading off the leaves, reflecting the reds, purples, and browns all around us. It was gorgeous. I looked up to see Bella, and she was glowing. My oh my, she was beautiful, like a goddess from heaven itself. "I'm actually dead. You were telling the truth…" I whispered. Bella smiled, "You're not dead silly. We vampires glow in the sun, it's why the myths label us as creatures of the night. And yes, you glow too." I looked down at my arms, and sure enough, they were shining like crazy. But not like Bella's. It's as if the sun itself was buried in her, shining its radiance through her skin.

"This place is amazing, how did you find this?" I asked her, staring at her the whole time. "I was out walking one day. I just left the house and ended up here." She grinned as she leaned in to kiss me.

As soon as her lips met mine, all rational thoughts left me. I was being kissed by an angel, literally shining with the brilliance of the sun. She pulled me in, and I let out a soft moan as our bodies melded into each other. I kissed her back with all I had, our tongues fighting to claim the others mouth. We fell to the ground, where Bella soon had me pinned. I had to admit, she was sexy as hell when she was assertive. She broke the kiss, leaning back while still straddling me. She started to take her shirt off, and then her bra. Her eyes were pitch black, with a look of pure lust in them. 'So this is Eden's Garden' I thought to myself, as I started to take my shirt off to. Before I got the chance though, Bella had me pinned with one of her hands. The other was slowly raking my chest, before she simply ripped the offending clothes off all at once. Our lips crashed back together, and we both moaned at the feeling of each other's breasts being pushed together. Her hands started snaking lower and lower until they found the hem of my jeans. She growled, before ripping those off as well, leaving me only in a pair of plain black panties.

I bit her lip, before cupping her pussy. I could feel how wet she was, even through the jeans. She moaned into my neck, nipping it. I flipped us over, so I had the upper hand. I immediately tore through her jeans and underwear, before stopping at the sight of her naked body, writhing on the forest floor in pleasure. I got rid of my last article of clothing, and pinned Bella to the ground. I started kissing her neck, grazing it with my teeth. The sound of her ragged breaths only made me hornier, so I bit her right in the pulse point. "Please, more. I… need... more..." She moaned in pleasure. I happily obliged, planting kisses down her neck, onto her collarbone all while going lower and lower. I soon got to her very erect nipples, before taking one in my mouth. I lightly bit it, just to get another moan from Bella. God I was enjoying this. I moved over to the other breast, flicking the nip with my tongue, before lightly sucking on it. Bella was putty in my hands, and I was gonna enjoy every second.

I kissed her belly, moving lower and lower until I was at her sweet, sweet pussy. It was dripping wet, and looked so good. I rubbed the entrance with my middle finger, teasing her. I could feel her trying to rock her hips against me, trying to get more friction. "Do you want me Bella" I whispered to her, still teasing her slick folds. "Yes, I want you so bad. Fuck me marijane, just fuck me..." she moaned into the morning sky. I swiftly stuck the one finger inside, getting a steady rhythm going, before adding another. She gasped, and I kept pumping at a steady pace, her body matching my thrusts. I leaned down and started playing with her clit in my mouth. "Fuck, oh god, Fuuuccckkkkk" Bella moaned as she arched her back. I started to pump faster with my hand, as I sucked on her clit. I could feel the building tension, she was near her climax. I bit down on her clit, causing her to go over the edge. I could feel her walls convulse on my hands, coating them in her delicious juices. I licked up all the excess as it came out. She spasmed, her back arching even more, before it started to relax. Her mouth was forming a small 'o', but no sound was coming out.

She turned over to look at me, as I licked my fingers clean. "You are such a naughty girl Bella." I said winking at her, sucking the last of her delicious juices of my middle finger. I crawled over her body, collapsing on her as I took her mouth with mine. We kissed, not a care in the world. As we broke apart, I rolled off of her, I started to sit up before she had me pinned again. "What do you think you're doing?" she said, a look of possessiveness in her eyes. "You're not going anywhere till I make my claim on you." My eyes widened instantly, and she grinned ear to ear letting out a small growl. Before I could say anything, she was making me hers.

I lost count of how many times we made love. At one point we simply cuddled together, looking over the ocean. "I love you, Bella. I always will" I said, before kissing her neck and pulling myself closer into her. I could get lost in her scent, the smell of cinnamon was everywhere. "I love you as well Marijane. I won't let anyone change that" She kissed my forehead, stroking my hair. We lay like that in complete bliss for who knows how long. My life was finally whole.

Hours, days, weeks later, I didn't know, we left the clearing. There were several small craters, as well as a few broken trees from our intense love making. Not even the animals were safe, as there were a few carcasses littered throughout the clearing. We decided to take a dip in the ocean before returning to clean off the blood and mess. We stole some clothes from a thrift store on the way back so we wouldn't show up completely naked.

On the way back, we traveled in relative silence. We held hands the entire way to the house. Soon, we were standing right outside the front door. Bella rubbed my hand, reassuring me it was okay, before we walked in. Alice and jasper we laying on the couch, watching TV. Alice immediately got up and bounded over before hugging me. "I'm so happy you and Bella are finally together." She beamed at me. I felt a wave of happiness wash over me. It felt… good. Bella shot a Jasper a glance, and the wave of happiness was gone. I still felt it though. Alice let go and hugged Bella, The both of them grinning like crazy.

Emmet came charging down the stairs and grabbed me up in a giant bear hug. "You're back. About time too. Phaedra was going crazy without you here" he said dropping me back down to my feet. As if on cue, Phaedra came running down the stairs before leaping on me. She started to lick my face before I even got a chance to pet her. Rosalie followed shortly after, a very small grin on her face. "You owe me Marijane, I was the one who had to watch over your pet while you were gone." She said, the grin disappearing from her face. It's like she was trying to keep up am ice queen feel. We lounged in the living room for a bit, enjoying each other's company.

Apparently, Bella and I had been gone for 5 days. 'wow' I thought, that was an intense 5 days. Jasper informed of us that Jane and Renesmee were coming down in a week. "Who Is Renesmee?" I blurted out. Bella looked at me, and took my hand in hers.

"When I was a human, I was in love with my husband. Before I was turned, I wanted to experience sex as a human. Little did we know, vampires can impregnate humans." I looked confused, before it all clicked. My Bella was a mother. She had a daughter. 'Wait, my Bella?' I asked myself, before the possessive side said yes. 'She was mine, she is mine.' I thought to myself. "I hope this doesn't change anything" Bella said, her eyes giving her away. She was afraid I would reject her because she had been with another. "Never. I said nothing would change how I feel about you" I said as I kissed her.

Emmet let out a whoop, before Rosalie smacked him upside the head. I chuckled, and so did everyone else it seemed. "So tell me more about your daughter" I asked. "Our daughter," Bella corrected me," She's beautiful, and is-", "totally awesome" Alice said, cutting her off. Alice continued "She has her mother's eyes. Chocolate brown, they're beautiful." "And she has this awesome gift, she can put images and thoughts and all this cool stuff in your head. It's like a private movie" Emmet said, wrapping one arm around Rosalie. "And she has all the grace of a vampire, without some of the side effects." Rosalie finished for her mate. "She doesn't require blood to survive like we do, although she has stated many times she prefers it over food." Bella informed me after seeing the curious look in my eye.

"She's also mated to one of the Volturi, so no one could ever harm her" Jasper piped up. "The Volturi?" I asked him. "Yes, the Volturi, the governing body that makes sure we don't expose ourselves" Carlisle said as he walked in the front door. Esme was right behind him. "Her name is Jane, and I'm sure you'll like her, She's much better now. Both her and Alec." Esme said. "Alec? I know him, I met him right after Bella turned me. He seemed nice." "Should've met him a decade ago. He wasn't as nice then" Rosalie spat. She clearly had no love of him.

"Anyway," I said, hoping to remove some of the tension, "so who is Renesmee's father. No one told me."

Someone walked through the door then. "I am her father, and that's my wife your cuddling with. So please, move" he said, more as a demand, a bit of an edge to his voice. 'Wife?' I thought. Then it hit me. Edward. This was Edward. Well to bad for him, Bella was mine.

"No she isn't, now get away from her" Edward said, practically screaming. Bella, stood up and went to stand between us. "Stop, Edward, this isn't you. Please don't start a fight." "Yeah, back off Eddie boy." I snickered, letting my newborn urges get the better of me. "Ive claimed her as mine, She is my mate." I said, snarling at him, thinking of a what happened in the forest. "She was amazing, I bet you never got her to moan like that."

I realized my mistake too late, as Edward launched at me. Oops.

AN: as a straight male, I apologize if the sex scene isn't that good. I tried, and this is my first time writing a sex scene ever. So yeah. sorry for the late update, school sucks. Anyway, hope you guys like. Thanks for reading, you all are the best.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know I said once a week, but between homework and Destiny time just seems to disappear. Yeah I know, real shitty excuse. Alas, without further ado, I present Chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Of Peanut Butter and Sloppy Kisses

I just barely have time to put my hands up in a defensive posture before he punches my gut sending me through the wall. I got back up as soon as I hit the ground, only for Edward to slap me across the face. I went to kick him in the knees, hoping to knock him down, but he sidestepped and grabbed my throat in a choke hold. He slammed me up on the wall, snarling at me. "Bella is mine, you sinful heathen. Stay away from her." He said through clenched teeth. "Fuck you, she's not property." I said, kicking off the wall and tackling him to the ground. I started to pummel him as hard as I could, letting my animalistic side take over. He kept kicking and scratching at me trying to get out of my hold, but I had the upper hand thanks to my strength.

"Ahh, poor Eddie getting beaten by a girl?" I said, pummeling him. He snarled, before slipping out of my grasp. He leapt back up, only to be put in a headlock by Emmet. "Let me GO", he yelled. "Not before you calm down. I will not have you attacking family in this household" Carlisle spoke as he entered through the hole in the wall. "She's not family, she's a fucking home wrecking bitch". "Language Edward, I thought I raised you better" Esme said, following Carlisle in. I looked around us, as realized we had ended up in the kitchen. Everyone else followed shortly after, though they came in through the doorway. Bella was the last one through the doorway, her eyes were lowered in what seemed like shame. I immediately bounded over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. "I didn't expect him to hit you. It's my fault, I shouldn't have let this happen" She said softly, her head down. "It's not your fault he's a jealous asshat" I say, trying to get her to stop feeling bad about it. "I'm still here, you know." Edward said, his voice strained from the choke hold. "Be quiet" Bella and I say at the same time. "Come on, lets get away from this." I whisper to her, taking her hand. I gently try to pull her away, but she's not moving.

"No, I've got to end things. Now." She says as she turns to Edward. "I'm sorry, I really am. I tried to love you. But it just wasn't working out. So I'm leaving you Edward. I want to stay friends with the family, and I can't let you get between that." He looked like he couldn't quite believe what had just happened. "I still love you, just not as I did. I'm sorry" She finished. She took her wedding ring off, putting it on the table. Then we left out the back, into the woods.

Before we get to the tree line, I realized we were leaving Phaedra behind. "Can we take your car, please, for Phaedra?" I ask her. She nodded, and I whistled for her to come. She bounded in from the edge of the forest, with stick in her mouth. She came running up to me, dropping the stick at my feet. "Not this time, sorry fay-fay", I say, leaning down to pet her, keeping her close to me. We head around the house, to the garage. Rosalie is waiting for us, keys in hand. "Its ok, we know you need your space. We'll take care of Edward." She said as she hugged me, and then Bella. I gave her a smile, before getting in the car with Bella and Phaedra.

We traveled for a few hours. It took me awhile to realize where we had gone, but then I saw the 'Welcome to Skye' sign on the edge of town. I tugged on Bella's hand, getting her attention. "I can't go back in there, what if I hurt someone again?" She pulled over to the side of the road, and grabbed both my hands, kissing me. "It'll be ok, I have faith in you. Besides you'll eventually get used to it." She said, flashing a smile. It didn't last long though. Still, I didn't quite feel comfortable going back into town. "Ok, but first tell me why we came back here. I get that you're pissed at _Him" _I say, venom in my voice, "I am too. But why back here?" I ask, emphasizing the here. We stared into each other's eyes for a while. She bit her lip, taking one of her hands back to run it through her hair. She looked so fucking cute when she did that.

"Because, I wanted to get away. And this is the only place I could think of." She said, still running her hands through her hair. I couldn't stand it, she was being so adorable. I leaned over the console, and took her mouth with mine. I started to crawl onto her lap, when I heard a small bark. 'Damn' I thought, remembering we had Phaedra in the back seat. "Come on, we gotta find a place to stay tonight" I mutter, getting back in my seat.

She didn't say anything, only got back on the road. We found a nice little hotel that allowed pets, and booked it for a week. I held her hand the entire time she was getting our room, burying my nose in her neck. I didn't want to lose control here, and I didn't give a damn about the looks we got. Then we went shopping for little things, like food for Phaedra. Again, I was at her side the entire time, just in case. Not like I was complaining, Bella smelled like fucking heaven for god's sake. After we got back to the room, Bella got up and started pacing. "Are you thirsty?" she asked. Now that she mentioned it, I really was. I hadn't had much time to think about it today, because of the whole Edward situation.

"Yeah, so where are we hunting?" I ask, switching into boots I had bought earlier. "I was wondering if you wanted to hunt here… in the city..." I gave her a questioning look, wondering why she would say that. She look nervous, and continued "you know, for humans. I hunt them all the time, but only the bad guys. It's not that bad. It helps." She stared down at her feet. "Hunt… humans…?" I say, my voice barely above a whisper. She walks over to me, wrapping her arms around my body.

"It'll make you feel better, I promise." She said matter of factly, nibbling my ear. I swear, she could be such a horny teenager. Maybe hunting got her in the mood. Hmm, I have to keep that in mind for the future. But I couldn't kill humans, could I? I mean, I felt so powerful when I killed the first two, but I felt so sick afterward. Every part of my body said to kill them, but my mind said no. but the more I thought about it, the more I realized it was the better way. Who would care if a drug dealer or a rapist went 'missing?' No one. It was like a tug of war battle between what felt good, and what I thought was right. Eventually, what felt good won over.

"Lets do it." I say, getting to my feet. She beams at me, kissing my cheek. "Stay close", she winks as she grabs my hand and leads me out the room. It's a nice October night, the moon illuminating our way. We walk around a bit, before spotting a homeless guy in an alley. Bella looks around, making sure no one else is watching, before leading me down the alley. He is asleep, passed out against the wall, beer bottle in one hand. He smells like he hasn't had a bath in months.

She leans down, and snaps his neck killing him instantly. She looks back up to me, "Are you sure you wanna do this? Its ok if you wanna go get a deer or something". I shake my head, already having decided I was gonna do this. For her, I told myself, leaning down for his neck. I bit into him, lapping up his blood greedily. Bella was doing the same, on the other side of his neck. His blood didn't last long, as I was soon licking my lips clean. I stood back up, to see Bella throwing him in a nearby dumpster. She sauntered back over, smiling. She still had a little bit of blood on her lips, so I kissed her, cleaning up the blood. She purred, and pushed me up against the wall. So she was turned on by killing humans. I grinned, reaching down and teasing her with my hand. She nipped my earlobe, purring contentedly. We started kissing again, crashing our lips against each other. I would never get use to this, it felt so perfect and right and I was so hooked. Bella was my own personal drug, and I was so addicted.

She started kissing my neck when some people pass the alleyway, looking at us. The guys mouth is open in astonishment, and I can smell his sudden arousal. Disgusting. "What the fuck are you looking at?" I yell at him. The girl at his side, presumably his sister, is staring too. She seems curious, and jumps when I yell at her brother. "Come on" he mutters, and takes her hand leading them away. My Bella is still kissing my neck, but I wasn't in the mood anymore. "Bellllaaaaaaa" I draw her name out to get her attention. "I'm gonna kill those fuckers for ruining the mood" she mutters, before straightening up. "I'm still thirsty, one more?" I ask. I figured it wasn't worth berating myself over killing humans. They died all the time anyways, right? "I thought you'd never ask", she slips her hand into mine, leading me back down the street.

"So, what do you wanna do when we get done here? The night is young" I say trying to imitate Dracula. She laughs, clutching her stomach. "That's priceless, he isn't even a real vampire. Living in coffins my ass." She managed to say, between the laughter. It was nice, hearing her laugh. We just ambled around like that, exploring the town. Only the fast food joints and bars were open this late though, which kinda sucked. I made a mental note to visit a bookstore soon to get something to read. I never got out much when I was human, so I don't know much about anything here sadly.

We were walking past the bars when we found our next victim. He was some drunk asshole who was hitting on the girls going to the bar. "Hey hot stuff, want a piece of this?" Bella said, moving her hands over her body. What the hell was she thinking, showing herself off to some guy? I bared my teeth, letting out a snarl. The guy obviously didn't even notice, as he stumbled toward my Bella. I was mad at this point, beyond mad, and took him by the scruff of his shirt, and threw him back down a nearby alley. He scrambled to get back up, but I pushed him up against a wall. Bella wrapped her hands around my waist, purring in my ear. "You're so hot when you're pissed." She whispered into my ear. Well then you're gonna love this, I thought to myself. I glanced back to make sure no one was watching, before I started choking him. "Who do you think you are?! You don't deserve my Bella. No one does" I yell at him, crushing his throat. "Mmmmm, so possessive, I'm so turned on by you right now." Bella said, nipping my neck. I couldn't take it anymore, between the pleasure Bella was giving me and the blood so tantalizingly close so I latched my fangs onto his throat, drinking him dry. Bella didn't join in this time, perfectly contempt with nibbling my neck.

I finished him quickly, the fire in my throat subdued for now. "Bellllaaaaaaa" I said, for the second time that night. "I love that you love me and my body, but I have to get rid of this body real quick" I say, grabbing hold of one of his arms. She sighs, before giving my neck a kiss and taking a step back. She's pouting, but its making her look super adorable. I giggle, and drag the body over to a corner and hide it under a pile of trash.

"Come on, let's go back to our hotel room for some privacy" I say, with her giving me an even bigger pout. "You know you love me" I whisper, kissing her. I avoid the looks we got from the people on the street. She smiles, intertwining our hands together. In no time, we make it back to the hotel. Phaedra is laying on our bed, and jumps up when she hears us come in. Bella heads off to our bedroom, so I lay on my back on the floor, letting Phaedra give me big sloppy kisses. I spot a jar of peanut butter in the pantry, most likely left by the last people here. I get a mischievous idea, and hop up to grab it.

"Bella, I need you for something." I say, hiding the peanut butter behind my back. She comes back into the room, and I pounce on her. "What the hell?" is all I hear, as I cover her face in peanut butter. I hold her still, thankful for my strength. "Phaedra, sick her." I let out a laugh, watching Phaedra running her tongue all over Bella's face. "Ewwwwww, I'm gonna smell like dog for weeks" Bella lets out, struggling in my grasp. I hold her still, chuckling at her demise, letting Phaedra get all of the peanut butter.

At that moment, we here a knock on the door. I immediately get up, Bella right after me. She wipes the last of the peanut butter off her face, walking toward the door. "Who's there" She calls out. I'm right behind her, holding onto her arm. "It's me, you know, that one guy." Says the voice behind the door. Bella's posture immediately changes, she becomes more relaxed and opens the door. He walks in and the first thing I notice is his eyes. Instead of the normal red or golden I've seen, they're blue. And not just regular blue, like Electric blue and neon blue had a baby blue. He was taller than the both of us, but not overly muscular. He had on cargo shorts and a black hoodie. He was wearing vans, and had on multiple bracelets adorning both wrists. His shaggy hair was all over the place, like he had slept on it. "Holy Shit, you have one of their hoodies?" I blurt out, noticing the Of Mice & Men logo. "Yeah, I got it back when they were big. I'm only l8 you know" he chuckles. "I was turned a little after Bella here, about 18 years ago. It's my second favorite possession." "What's your first" I ask, really curious about this guy. "I have the actual Sonic Screwdriver used by Matt Smith as the 11th Doctor. Took me ten years to get it" he smiled.

Bella cleared her throat, "This is Marijane, and she so happens to be my mate." He twitched ever so slightly when she said my name, I almost missed it. "Nice to meet you Marijane, Bella's a nice girl. As long as you don't take the fuses to her precious Shelby out" he laughed, taking a hit to the ribs from Bella. "That was so not funny, I had to run all the way back to Roanoke from Chicago. It was such a pain in the ass." She grumbled, hitting him again. "Why do you let her hit you, I know you can dodge it" I blurt out again. What was with me, I never do this. He grinned, "I used to be everyone's punching bag when I was a human. Didn't bother me then, doesn't bother me now" he said, messing up Bella's hair. "Ugh you're such a pain, why do I keep you around?" Bella sighed, biting her lip. "Because I'm like the brother you never had but always wanted," he said sticking his tongue out. I then realized I didn't even know his name yet. "So you never told me who you were…" I say, looking at him. "Oh yeah, guess I didn't introduce myself." He said, sitting down in one of the chairs. Phaedra walked over to him, and leapt onto his lap, curling up on him. He chuckled, petting her head. "My name is Cole, and I just so happen to be your brother."

AN: DUNDUNDUUUNNN *Dramatic noises* was that worth the wait? I hope so. It only took a few monster infused nights with a little caffeine in the morning as well. Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed. As always, please review. You guys are the best.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: school is trying to kill me. Anyway, back to the story

Chapter 6: Were just your typical, dysfunctional, vampire family

"What?!" Bella and I both shout at the same time. We both stared at him, shocked at what he just said. "You're my brother?" I say, still in awe. "Yeah, as in we have the same parents." He says, still sitting in the chair petting Phaedra. How the hell is he so calm throughout all of this? "I bet you're wondering why our parents never told you about me." he says. "Well, now that you mention it, I am. Why don't they even have a picture of you? Or a scrapbook? Or anything?" I say, flustered. How could my parents never even mention my sibling? "You're gonna hate this" he says, before scooting Phaedra off his lap. He gets up, and walks over to the window, opening it and taking a deep breath.

"When I turned 18, my mom told me she was pregnant with you. She was only 2 months along, barely noticeable. It was the happiest moment of our life, as a family. 2 days after that, I was out with some friends, and, well, guys can be stupid." He says, sighing. "We were out at a party, drinking all night long. I told them to get a cab. If only they would've listened." He says, regret washing over his face. "Tyler was taking us home, insisting he was okay to drive. We were right about to turn into my neighborhood when he ran a red light. Out of nowhere, a truck slammed into our car, rolling us." He took a pause, looking out the window into the city. Bella walked over to grab his hand, letting him know we were there if needed. He grimaced, before continuing. "There was blood everywhere; I could feel it running down my body. And then, he was there. He finished off my friends. He killed them right next to me. He would've killed me too if it weren't for her." "Her?" I ask.

"Her" he said again. "She tore his head off and threw it in the flames. She then dragged my broken body away from the wreck, into the woods behind our house. She told me I had something special, which is why she didn't attack me. She said she felt as if she needed me, as if I were her mate. So she turned me." he said, a smile on his lips. "By any chance, would Robbyn be the 'Her' in your story?" Bella asked, a look of intrigue crossing her face. "Yep, she would be." Cole said, leaning against the wall. He continued on, "The news said there were no survivors, and our parents were devastated. I watched them attend my funeral. A week after that, they moved, leaving behind everything that tied them to me. It was horrible."

"I also think the reason they left you later on was because they couldn't bear it anymore. I'm so sorry Marijane." He came over to me, and hugged me. It felt weird at first, but then it was like how you always imagined a hug. He was the only real family I had left, and it felt good. I was smothered by his scent. It was like being surrounded by the forest in the spring, and invoked a sense of warmth and protection. He took a step back, smiling. As soon as he was back in his chair, a fiery redhead walked through the door. "Hello Bella, long time no see." She said, kissing her on both cheeks. I let out a little snarl, immediately regretting it. Damn my self control, I really needed to work on it. Her head snapped over to me, taking me in. "Who is this one? Wait, let me guess." She says, furrowing her brow. "Marijane Aiedail, mate to Bella, sister to Cole Aiedail. How'd I do?" she says, taking a bow. "How'd you know that?" I gasp, astonished.

"It's his power, that big lug in the chair." She gestured to Cole, a loving smile on her face. "I'm his mate, and he marked me so all he knows I know." She leans down to kiss him, before sitting in his lap. I don't know why, but I felt the need to one up my brother. I walked over to Bella, planting my lips on hers. She seemed surprised, but soon went with it. I could not describe how wonderful this sensation really is, like wow. My brother cleared his throat, "You do know we're still here. Usually id say keep going, but you're my sister, so eww." He says, getting a bit of laughter from Robbyn and Bella. "And what's that supposed to mean" I banter back. "What he means, is that he's always trying to get-" Robbyn started to say before Cole cut her off. "I mean nothing, nothing at all." He says. Robbyn rolls her eyes at that, but says nothing more.

"So, uhm, how do you know Bella? And how did you know I was your sister?" I speak up, grabbing his attention again. "I kept tabs on our parents, and you too. Even if they thought I was dead, I still wanted to know how they were getting along. And as for Bella here, I met her right around a decade ago. Isn't that right?" he said, looking to Bella. "Yeah, it would be ten years next month. Time seems to fly by when you aren't worrying about it." She says.

I couldn't believe how this night was progressing. I actually had a brother, for crying out loud. And he already knew Bella, what a coincidence. I looked at my brother, really studying him for the first time that night, and I noticed something I'd missed earlier. He had two bite marks, one on each side of his neck. And more running down his collarbone, but none as prominent as the first two. "What are the scars from?" I ask, still staring at them. He looked to Robbyn, who smirked. "Well, after I finished the Change, I kinda sorta jumped Robbyn. And we mated. In… every way…" He said. I swear, if vampire could blush, he would be beet red by now. "So yeah, she gave me both, this one to change me" he traced the one on his left collarbone. "And this one to mark you as mine" Robbyn finished, tracing the one on his right. Their eyes locked, and they shared a smile, holding each other's hands.

I couldn't help myself, I smiled a big goofy smile. My brother saw it, and raised an eyebrow, questioning me. "I can't help it, you two are SO cute together." I say, still smiling like crazy. He smiled back, "Yeah, well you and Bella are by far the cuter couple. I mean, lesbians? Instant brownie points." He laughed, getting a sigh from Robbyn. "You lug, you aren't supposed to give up the cutest couple prize." She said, jokingly. "Ahh come on, she's my little sister. It's like my job to give her the cutest couple prize" he said, giving her the puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes, kissing him.

I looked away, giving them privacy. At this point, Bella goes over to the couch, so I follow her. She lies down, so I lay down with her, becoming the little spoon. Phaedra was at my feet, curled up in a ball. I snuggle into Bella, making as much body contact as possible. The feeling of her body on mine set me on fire. Like every nerve ending I had was exploding into pure ecstasy. I could lie like this forever. My brother finally broke apart from his mate. They really needed a fucking room, just saying. I looked at him, and noticed his blue eyes again.

"Why are your eyes blue, and not red or golden?" I ask, curious. He looks at me, and they instantly change to a red. And then to a green, to a blue, to a purple. "I can make them look like whatever I want. I just happen to prefer that particular shade of blue" Cole says, his eyes back to their original shade of blue. "Is that your power to, or?" I say, wanting to figure this out. "Yeah, I'm kind of rare in the vampire world, in that I get two. One allows me to alter my eye color, and other minor features of my body, and the other allows me to be linked with Robbyn" he says, grinning.

It was really nice, to be surrounded by family. I couldn't believe the massive turnaround my life had taken in the last two weeks. We sat in the silence for a bit, no one saying a word. Bella started to run her hands through my hair, and I started purring in happiness. It was absolutely blissful.

"So I was wondering, would you two like to accompany us to the mall tomorrow to get some proper clothes for Janie here?" Bella said, tousling my hair. Cole immediately groaned, and started to give excuses. All Robbyn had to do was pout, and he became putty in her hands. "We'd love to come with, isn't that right Boo-Bear?" she said, snuggling up to Cole. I snickered at his nickname, covering my mouth so he wouldn't see me laugh. "Fiiiinnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeee" he said, earning a kiss from Robbyn. I beamed at Bella, happy that we were all going. She smiled back, and gave me a kiss. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I belonged.

I sit up, and start to pet Phaedra. "So it's 3am," I say, glancing at the clock, "What do you all want to do?" I look to Bella, but she just shrugs. "You know what I want to do, but it only involves the two of us" she says, smirking. I raise my eyebrows, questioning her. "You know what I'm talking about" she whispers into my ear, flicking my earlobe with her tongue. I can feel a tingle go down my spine, anticipating what she wants, what we _both_ want. She can be so fucking hot when she wants.

"I guess we will be leaving then. It was good seeing you again sis," Cole nodded to Bella, "and you too, sister." He said, nodding to me. With that, he got up and left the room with Robbyn in arm. Right before he left though, he turned around. "What time do you want us to meet here?" he asks. "Umm, how about …" I pause, wondering what time would be best for all of us. "Noon?" I ask. "Yeah, that works. Bye again" He smiled sheepishly, before waving and walking out the door.

"So, It's just us now" Bella said, wrapping her arms around me. She was breathing down my neck, her fangs teasing my self control. I could feel my center flushing with heat, wanting her to ravage me. I twisted around, locking my lips onto hers. I could feel her tongue pushing against mine, seeking dominance. I wasn't going to back down that easily though. Eventually, we managed to find the bedroom, and started stripping each other's clothes off. Right as I got to her pants, we hear the front door open. Bella looks at me, and I shrug. Cole and Robbyn had left, or so I thought.

"Cole, is that you?" I call out, putting a shirt back on. Bella did the same, and walked to the living room. She held out her hand, which I took instantly. As we got into the room, I saw her. She was sitting in his chair, taking in a deep breath. "So he was here. Good to know that was him." She said. "Who the fuck are you?" Bella snarls, stepping in front of me. "There is no need for hostilities. I just need to know where my love went." She said softly, looking at Bella. "He went up your ass, how bout that" Bella snaps back. "I wish…" she whispered, so quietly I almost missed it. "Just tell me where he went. That's all I want to know." She said, again looking at Bella. It was really starting to unnerve me how she kept looking at Bella like that. How calm she was even after being snarled at.

"I know you're friends with him, I know he came here recently. Stop lying to him and let me help him." She said, her tone very serious this time. I noticed how she kept saying him, and the only guy around here recently was… Cole. The dots all connected in my brain, why didn't I realize this right away? She called him her love, and she was desperately trying to find him. "You're after my brother, aren't you" I say, getting her attention. "He has a sister, how interesting. Anyway, yes. I'm after Cole, my love." She says, saying his name with reverence, like the world revolved around it.

"Tell me your name first, and then maybe I'll tell you where he went." Bella says, barely holding back a snarl. She stands from the couch, coming eye to eye with us. I give her a quick once over, noticing how short her hair was. She was of average height, with dark brown hair that was shaved on one side. The other it was long and came to a point, just above her neckline. She was wearing camo cargo pants, with a plain black hoodie and a few necklaces. She had on a ring that said Bad Wolf and looked old, like she wore it every day for years upon years. She looked very gothic-y, with her black lipstick and nail polish. I wanted to ask why she after my brother, but that was not my business. Besides, she didn't look like much of a threat to me.

"My name is Alexzandria, and I'm the one he was meant to be with." She stated, as if it were the truth of the world. Bella immediately stiffened up, which worried me. "I told you my name, now where is he? I wouldn't be asking if I didn't know him so well. He always did like to change his scent. Like he could lose me that easily" she said the last part softly, looking at her feet. She clicked her heels together three times, before looking off into the sky. "He left, to L.A. I think." Bella managed to say through clenched teeth. Her grip on my hand would've crushed it had I still been a human. It was like she was doing everything she could to not kill this vampire. "Just remember, if you're trying to protect him, you'll regret it." she chirped, and just kinda left after that.

As soon as she had left, Bella took out her phone and punched in a number. The line rang a few times, before I heard Robbyn answer. "Cole is indisposed right now, can I take a message" she said, with bliss in her voice. I imagined they were having sex, cause that was what we were gonna do before being rudely interrupted. I heard Cole chuckle softly in the background. Yep, they definitely had sex. "I'm sorry, but I really need talk to him, like now." Bella said, urgently. I heard a grunt form the other end of the line, before "Yes sister dearest? What is so important you have to take away my sex life?" he asks, earning a smack on the ribs from Robbyn. "You didn't need to tell them" I hear her say over the phone. Bella huffed, before finishing what she was trying to say. "It's her. She's back. Alexzandria is back." "Fuck." was all he said.

AN: Week and a half isn't too bad, right? Anyway, yes Alexa is after Cole. What will she do to get him? How will it affect Marijane and Bella's Life? And why the fuck is there just a smiley face as a text. That's a conversation killer you know. Btw, please review, it helps get the story out faster. Most of the time, anyway


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I don't even know how many days it's been. I think I'm gonna cap this story at 10 chapters because I have another banging around my head. I will do my best to make you hopefully like this chapter more.

Chapter 7: bitch

Bella hung up after that, pacing around the room. I could tell she was pissed, as she was emanating waves of unpleasant feeling. She growled, and threw her phone against the wall, before kicking the table at her feet smashing it into splinters. "Bella, baby, you have to stop. Destroying our room isn't going to help. I have no clue what's going on so could you please tell me?" I ask, not understanding the animosity toward Alexa. She turned to look at me, before sitting down on the couch. I went to sit right next to her, holding her hand in mine.

"The problem is, "she started off, staring out the window, "is that _she _thinks she is Cole's real mate. And we've tried to get her to back off, but to no avail. I'm beginning to think the only way to stop her going after him is to kill her. Which I can't do." She turned to face me, her eyes full of sadness. She looked away almost immediately, as if it was her fault. I was at a loss. Why did Bella, who clearly hated this girl, say she can't kill her and then be sad about it? I had to be missing something. "What do you mean you can't kill her?" I asked.

I was still holding her hand, but she wouldn't look me in the eye. I caressed her chin, pulling her face up to meet mine. I took her lips with mine, kissing her as softly as I could. I didn't want this to be about lust, but love. I pulled away, looking her in the eyes. She smiled a little, but it was enough for me. "I was the one who made her, who introduced her to Cole. If I hadn't of done any of that, we wouldn't be in this situation." She said, the sadness coming back to her eyes.

"It's not your fault, it's not like you could've known what she would become." I said. She chuckled, "Feels like it though". This sucked major ass, but there was nothing we could do. Not one damn thing. We sat in silence after that for a while, just enjoying each others presence. Bella got up, and pulled me up with her. She pulled me toward the bedroom, and I knew what she wanted almost instantly.

Unlike the last time we made love, this time it was less primal, and more sensual. We explored each other's bodies, finding all the right buttons to push. After we finished for the third time that morning, we cuddled, enjoying each other's embrace. I could die right now, and still be happy about it. As long as I was next to Bella, nothing could go wrong. We laid like that for hours, until the sun started shining through the window.

I rolled over to look at the clock, and it read 7:37am. I rolled back over, snuggling into Bella's chest. "Its morning time, we should get ready for the day." I said. She huffed, wrapping an arm around me. "I don't wanna, I'm already comfortable as it is." She said, pretending to sound tired. I could see her fighting a smile, so I started tickling her. "So not fair" she yelled, jumping out of bed. "I'll get you back for that." "No you won't, you love me too much." I said, walking over to her to give her a good morning kiss.

"You know, I could use a few new books to have something to do. I haven't had any new ones in a while, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with to the bookstore" I asked, knowing she would say yes. "I don't know…" she started to say, before I gave her the biggest pout I could manage. I kept at it, until I could see her relenting. "Fine, but only because you're so adorable when you pout" she said, kissing me. I smiled, going to the bathroom to check my outfit. I guess I looked decent enough for an outing, then again I was a vampire. We looked sexy whatever we were wearing.

I brushed my unruly hair down, and put on a different shirt. I heard Bella catcall when I took my top off, making me smile. I finished changing, and got my stuff to leave. I gave Phaedra one last pet, reassuring her we weren't leaving forever before closing the door to our room. Right as we were about to head out the main door, I realized it was bright outside. Shit, I can't go out there. People will notice. Bella though, seemed to be able to read my mind. "It's okay darling, I can cover you with my shield. Just stay close." She whispered. Ha, Like I would have a problem staying close to her.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, and we walked out to her car. As soon as the sunlight hit us, I felt the warmth it entailed. I looked down and couldn't believe what I saw. I wasn't shining. I loved my Bella. She continued to amaze me. I kissed her cheek, letting her know how much she truly meant to me. She mumbled something about people seeing, but I didn't care.

We got into the car, and set off. We found the Bookstore in no time, a little place called 'the Looking Glass'. It had a kid looking through a spyglass at a book as its logo. It was a quaint little book store, and one I immensely liked. I had discovered it after my parent's death, and it helped. A book was like having another life, and a really good one another universe. Books helped me through the worse point in my life, hell they probably saved my life. Bella noticed how spaced I was, and brought me back to reality.

"Do you have any specific book in mind?" she asked me as she held the door open. What a gentleman, or would it be gentle lady? I smirked at the idea, before answering Bella. "Yeah, it has been out for a while but I never got the chance to get it. I'm hoping they still have it" I said, looking around. I walked through the aisles, stroking the books spines, old and new. "What's the name of this book?" Bella asked, looking curious. "The Astonishing Adventures of Fanboy and Gothgirl. I accidently found it, but the title intrigued me. So I checked it out but never got a chance to read it. The summary though was interesting." I replied. We looked around the store, until I caught sight of it on the back wall

"Yes, got it. We can go now." I said victoriously, pumping my fist in the air. "Calm down love, it's just a book" Bella said, trying to suppress a laugh at my childish behavior. I stuck my tongue out at her, causing her to laugh anyway. By now, we had managed to get some attention from some of the other shoppers. "Come on darling, let's go" I said, grabbing my mate's hand. We paid for m y book, and left.

As we walked to the car, I got an idea. "Hey Bella, "I chimed, "let's go on a date. We haven't actually been on one since you turned me, so I want to go on a date. With you. Now. If that's ok?" The look she gave me was priceless, she had not seen this coming. The look of surprise on her face was superb, and one I was never going to forget. She quickly regained her posture and looked at me with incredulous eyes. "Now? With all that's going on?" Bella asked me. "Yeah, right now. You need to get your mind off things, and what better way than a date. And a proper one at that." I said, beaming at her.

I really wanted her to say yes, because she deserved it. She really did, so I wanted to return the favor for being everything I need. "Yes, of course. Anything for you, Marijane." She smiled, planting a kiss on my lips. I didn't think she did PDA, but I didn't care. I was enjoying the moment when we were rudely interrupted.

Some girl cleared her throat behind us, and was clearly trying to get our attention. I was about to flip her off, when I noticed her scent. Vampire. Fucking shit, can't we have one day alone together? Was that too much to ask? I growled in displeasure at her, clutching Bella tighter. I gave her one last kiss, before turning away to look at her. She was of medium height, and had a very preppy look to her. Her blonde curls framed her slender face, and her glowing red eyes clearly stated the obvious.

"What do you want?" I growled out in frustration, "Can't you see were busy?" "Yeah I could see that, kinda hard to miss you tongue fucking her. Anyway, I'm here looking for Cole. I have some news for him." She said, look down to check her nails. I really wanted to punch this girl. Why? I didn't know, nor care. Bella looked to me, clearly wondering what this girl had to tell Cole. "Why do you need to talk to him?" Bella asked the other vampire. "That's for me to know, and you to not know. Now can you tell me where to find him" She asked again. Gahh, the nerve of this girl. If she kept talking for much longer I was gonna punch her.

"How do you know my brother" I ask, trying my hardest to not sound snobbish. "So you're the sister he was always going on about. I thought you'd be prettier, the way he talked about you." She said, putting her hands on her hips. Alright, this bitch was gonna get it. I was about to lash out, when Bella wrapped her arms around my stomach like she knew what I was about to do. "Not now, you can get her later" She whispered in my ear. "So, are you gonna tell me where he is, or just sit there being all lovey dovey all day?" the blonde asked, clearly growing frustrated.

"What's your name" I ask, more as a demand than a question. "Carolina" she said. I pulled out my phone, giving my brother a call. Ring, ring, and he finally picked up on the third tone. "Hey sis, what's up?" he asked, huffing. I could hear Robbyn in the background, huffing too. Geeze, did they have sex at every possible moment? "There's a girl here, and she needs to tell you something apparently. Her name is Carolina." Before I could even get out her name I heard Robbyn telling him to give her the phone.

"Give her the phone, I need to speak with my sister." Robbyn spoke quickly. Sister? This bitch was her sister? Talk about polar opposites. I did as she asked though, handing Carolina the phone. She had a smug look about her face, and if it wasn't for Bella, I would've punched her. But if it meant keeping Bella wrapped around me, I think I'll be ok without physical violence.

They talked for about a minute, before Carolina ended the call. "Alright, glad that's settled. I'll be on my way out." She sneered, walking away. What a total bitch. I'm surprised that Robbyn was able to put up with her, because she would've been dead a long time ago if I were her sister. I still felt Bella's arms wrapped around me, and I started purring in comfort. "So date night still on?" I asked, twisting my head around to look at Bella.

"Of course love." She smiled at me, and we got in her car and drove back to the apartment. "Don't forget though, were still hanging out with Cole and Robbyn at noon" she added as we pulled into the parking lot. As we got up to the room, I noticed a new scent that didn't belong to anyone that I recognized. Bella smelled it to, and she instantly started smiling. She swiped our car, and we entered our room.

In the armchair sat two young looking girls, both appearing to be about the age of 16. But I knew better, they both smelled like vampires. Well, the blonde one did. The brunette did as well, but not nearly as strong. And then I heard it. Her heartbeat, not as fast as a humans, but definitely there. The blonde was sitting on the brunettes lap, giggling at something she had just said.

As soon as we got in, they both turned to look at us, and the brunette smiled. The blonde one just kinda looked nervous. Bella went over, and gave them both a kiss on the cheeks. They turned their gaze from her to me, and Bella introduced us. "Marijane, this is Renesmee" she said, gesturing to the brunette, "and her mate, Jane" motioning to the blonde.

AN: seriously though, if you get a chance, I highly recommend the astonishing adventures of Fanboy and Gothgirl. it's a really good book about a kid going through high school. Barry lyga (the author) is damn good at what he writes. Anyway, just one person's opinion. 3 chapters to go. See you next time.


End file.
